Prehistoric Invasion
by penguin adventures
Summary: One of Kowalski's inventions goes haywire(again) and unleashes a T-Rex on the streets of New York City. And a certain Hans the Puffin plots to unleashes a army of prehistoric creatures on the city. Can the Penguins stop this prehistoric invasion or will whole city go extinct? guest starring The Doctor and Clara (and Elsa). Sequel to Operation Dalek parts one and two.
1. Skipper's Recap

Civilian you are about to read about our mission to stop a Prehistoric rampage in New York. I suspect that you have read the previous adventures and seen the last season of Penguins of Madagascar but here's a recap…

[Spoiler alert] The world almost got destroyed by Private's favorite toy. Luckily with the help of the ghost of a famous Snow monkey general, Private's knowledge of the lunacorns (sadly he blabbed too much), and powerful sword (which we now use for sandwiches) we put a stop to that. Dr. Blowhole returns and we learned he is Doris's brother (Kowalski stop making goo-goo eyes) and his first name is Francis. A bunch of crazy stuff happened at the zoo as well; we finally made it to the moon (than we ended up on mars and well you know), had to deal with teenage beaver love (I hate Badgers) in order to save the zoo from collapse, Marlene and I got trapped in a snack shop with Officer X (Kowalski meanwhile got cabin fever), and then on top of that our show got canceled. I wonder what Alex and company are up to now?

And now we go thru a recap of the new adventures: The boys and I go on a vacation in Norway (mainly because Private was watching Frozen over and over again... at least it wasn't Tangled). Sadly, our vacation is cut short by Blowhole's evil plot to have revenge again. We meet Queen Elsa the snow queen and saved Arendelle from Blowhole's clutches. The Snow Queen Froze Blowhole in his aerial base (which promptly gets destroyed) defeating the mad Dolphin foe forever (life for us penguins has gotten much easier). The young Queen wanted to knight us but due to a malfunction with the time ray we returned home before she could do it.

Shortly after we arrived home however The Zoo was attacked by an evil alien race who called themselves the Daleks. Kowalski called Queen Elsa for help but she got captured by the Daleks leaving us helpless. Private got angry when the Daleks took the zoo and was almost exterminated but was saved by a blue box landing around him. The blue box was a time machine called the T.A.R.D.I.S piloted by The Doctor the last Timelord and the enemy of the Daleks.

The Doctor surrendered to protect the city and we were captured by those monsters. We quickly escaped and used The T.A.R.D.I.S (Time and Relative Dimension in Space if I remember correctly) to board the Dalek command ship. Though a combination of The Doctors cleverness and Elsa's Powers we defeated the Daleks. Of course five of them escaped thru time but I'm sure The Doctor can handle them. The Doctor Brought us back home and returns Elsa to Arendelle where she knights him and orders him to return. Everything go back to normal for us until Kowalski clones a T-rex and Han's steals equipment and DNA from his lab…


	2. Prolouge: The Visit

Elsa's ice castle, the north mountain

8:40 P.M. Norwegian time

August 27th 1812

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The ice castle on the North Mountain was being converted into a back-up in case the castle in town gets destroyed or if the kingdom is under seize. Its isolated location makes it impossible for enemy forces to locate and attack. Even if they do find it the army of snow constructs I created should keep them away. I turn to the guard in charge of the conversion and said, "What is your progress?" The guard stood tall and said, "Almost complete your majesty we are just making some finishing touches" I smiled and said, "Good work, head back to town when you're done."

" ** _Exterminate!_** " and voice said, " ** _Queen Elsa Detected."_** A lone battle-worn Drone Dalek entered the grand hall at the top of the stairs. "What is that thing!" a guard shouted. " ** _I am a Dalek!"_** it said, " ** _and you will be exterminated!"_** The creature fired and the guard screams before dropping dead. "What do you want?" I said hiding my fear. " ** _Do you fear me"_** it asked. What why would it asked that? "No" I said, "you are the last surviving Dalek"

The Dalek raises it eyestalk defiantly and said, " ** _Incorrect. The New Dalek paradigm survives!_** " I sent a blast of ice at its eyestalk " ** _Vision impaired I can not see"_** it ranted ** _, "help me! Help me!"_** I sent another icy blast toward the creature freezing it completely than ordered the guards to destroy it. I turn to the guards and said, "Search the rest of this castle report any intruders to me."

I left the ice castle and headed down the mountain to Arendelle. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said almost causing me to jump. "Hello Olaf, it's nice to see you again" I said to the snowman. "Queen Elsa" he said, "I think I saw a blue box." A blue box, could it be? "Where did you see this blue box?" I said. "Down in Arendelle" he answered, "on the docks I think."

I turn away from the snowman and ran toward the docks in town. I almost tripped on the steps when I arrived at the docks. The S.S Arendelle was docked; wait that means Anna is back from England. I looked up toward the ship and saw that impossible blue box sitting on the deck. I ran up the gangplank and knocked on the door of the Tardis and waited. "Doctor?" I asked as I knocked again. I turn to leave but as I reached the gangplank I heard the door open and spun around. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" The Doctor shouted from inside his ship, "I told you I would come back."

He exited the Tardis and followed as I went down the gangplank to the dock Clara followed The Doctor. When I turn around I saw that The Doctor was impressed by the S.S. Arendelle II. "That is the pride and joy of the Arendelle Fleet" I told him, "It was over in London the last time you were here." "London" he asked, "what was in doing in London?" "Peacekeeping Doctor" I answered, "England has become our top trade partner; after The Kingdom of Corona of course"

Anna appears on top of the stairs, "Elsa who are these people?" she asked. I turn to The Doctor and then to Anna, "Anna this is The Doctor and Clara Oswald of Tardis. Doctor and Clara this is my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna ran down the steps and shakes the hands of both The Doctor and Clara. I was about to give The Doctor and his companion as proper tour of Arendelle when something came out of the water behind me. The Doctor took out his sonic device and said, "Mammal in origin, Dolphin." But I quickly recognized the Dolphin, "What do you want Dr. Blowhole" I demanded. The Dolphin exited the water on what the penguins called a scooter.

He spoke with the same evilness as before, "For revenge you majesty." "You are already defeated and you know it," I said, "you do not even have a way back to your time." The dolphin look towards The Doctor's Tardis, "don't you dare!" The doctor says, "It won't work for you anyway." The Dolphin laughs evilly and said, "Who are you to speak human." "I am The Doctor and you just made me very angry." he said to the Evil Dolphin. I thought quickly and froze the Dolphin and pushed him back into the water. The Frozen Dolphin thawed on impact but his scooter was not so lucky. "You will pay for that Queen Elsa!" the dolphin shouted.

I knew as long as the dolphin doesn't have a way to his time the Penguins will be safe. The Doctor looked puzzled and said, "Who was that Dolphin and why does he hate you?" I shrugged and said, "It's a long story Doctor." Anna looks at The Doctor and asked, "Doctor? Doctor Who?" The Doctor turns around and said, "Oh just The Doctor your Majesty." "Anna I think we should give The Doctor and his Girlfriend the royal tour." I said. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other and said, "We'll be delighted."

The Doctor looks ahead and says, "Anna, Elsa led the way!" My sister and I giggled as we led The Doctor and his companion away from the docks. I wonder what the penguins are up to. I doubt they are having as much fun as we are having right now. I think a proper non-battle demonstration of my powers is in order.


	3. Chapter One: Dino Rampage

News broadcast

11:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

August 27th 2014

"This is a New York 1 Action News special report"

"Trouble in Central park"

News anchor: "This is Chuck Charles reporting live on scene."

Charles: "I am joined now by park commissioner Mcslade"

Park commissioner: "thank you Chuck"

Charles: "This is the scene of a horrendous attack on park patrons and is the second attack on this park"

[Cuts to video of Dalek ship hovering over the zoo]

[Cuts to video of Supreme Dalek firing on the zoo]

Charles: "Mr. Mcslade what is your advice?"

Park commissioner (sees something): "stays indoors and…RUN!"

Park commissioner runs away

[Camera turns to reveal a T-Rex running toward us]

Charles: This just in the Dinosaurs have returned from extinction"

Off-screen Camera man: "Shouldn't we get out of here?"

Charles: "This is Chuck Charles and…I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

[T-rex roars Camera cuts off]

"This has been a Special Report"

"Next on the New York 1 action news at 5…"

[Video of woman surrounded by Daleks]

"…Who is this mysterious woman? And why does she resemble Queen Elsa from Disney's recent animated film Frozen..."

[Video of Animal control crime spree]

"…NYC Animal and food control's response to this latest crime spree but how does this relate to disgraced Animal control officer, Officer X…"

[Videos of National Guard, Police, and Animal control]

"…and the city's response to recent Dinosaur Attacks and what they suggest you do…"

"…and we're out."[News jingle]

(End of chapter one)


	4. chapter two: Operation Asteroid

Penguin HQ, main quarters

11:25 A.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski" I shouted, "You have really done it this time!" My second-command nervously looks around and said, "Hans the puffin stole my cloning machine and the tubes of Dinosaur DNA." I turn to him with a shocked expression and said, "Hans was here! Why didn't you stop him?" Kowalski steps back and said, "I was knocked unconscious by falling ceiling pieces. When I finally regained consciousness it was too late." "Well boys it looks like we have to clean up Kowalski's mess…Again" I said, "Commence…Operation: Asteroid" "Asteroid?" Private questioned. "Yes Asteroid Private," I said, "since that is what caused the Dinosaurs' extinction" "Actually that is not entirely true," Kowalski said, "some Dinosaurs survived Extinction by evolving into birds."

I face palmed this was not the time for a lecture not when a T-Rex was rampaging thru the streets. That and whatever other Dinosaurs Hans the puffin may have brought back from Extinction. If we don't stop that Puffin the city will turn into a prehistoric deathtrap; it's Jurassic Park all over again. "Kowalski options" I shouted. "We could capture any dinosaurs," he said, "Then we can call The Doctor and send them to their respected eras."

"How do you intend to call The Doctor?" I asked, "It's not like we have him on speed dial." "If the Tardis believes he is needed here then he will come" Kowalski answered. Well we definitely don't need a Snow Queen but we do need a Doctor lets hope he comes. "Kowalski" I said, "I need you to build another Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle" Kowalski saluted before entering his lab to find the blueprints of the Vehicle in order to start building

I turn to Private and Rico and commanded them to find a tranq-gun and attach it to the super-plane. Hopefully Hans did not unleash any more prehistoric beasts on New York or (I can't believe I'm saying this) Hoboken. What DNA did Kowalski have in his lab? That information might be extremely helpful right now. On a positive note Dinosaurs should be easier to handle than Daleks, evil dolphins, or Deranged Animal control super cops.

(End of chapter two)


	5. Chapter three: T-Rex

Central Park, Penguin Garage

12:00 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"The New Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle or L.A.R.V mach 2 is complete" Kowalski shouted. "Can we add a tranq-gun to the top?" I asked. "I took the liberty of adding a tranq-gun torrent." He answered. I turn to Private and Rico and said, "Is the Super-plane ready?" "Yes sir" Private answered. I ordered Private and Rico to board the LARV and motioned Kowalski to follow me in. I climb on to a booster chair, "Skipper you can now control the Vehicle from that modified high chair."

Kowalski said as he climbed up to the Tranq-gun torrent, "The vehicle is still equipped with the same defenses as the old model." I turn to Kowalski and asked, "Nuclear Reactor?" "Not this time skipper" he responded. We drove the Vehicle out of the garage, entered traffic, and traveled until we reach the Police blockade. We drove thru the Police Blockade and attracted the T-Rex right toward us. It chased us thru the streets until we reached a dead end. The T-rex roared but then the Tranq-gun went off. I turned my chair around and saw that it was a direct hit, and the Dinosaur with down quickly.

Kowalski climbed down took out his shrink ray and had shrunk the T-rex to a more manageable size. I turn to Rico and said, "Rico Stealth Mode!" the penguin pushes a button and we became invisible. We made it back to the penguin garage in 20 minutes flat and had the T-rex locked up (and normal sized) on Level 14 in 2 seconds. Once dinosaur 1 had been captured and contained I had Kowalski slide a big vat of meat into the cell. We took the elevator back to the main floor and settled to watch some TV. I turned on the TV and guess what movie was on. I changed the channel much too Private disappointment, "Private you have it on DVD you can watch it whenever you want" I assured him. I wish I hadn't switched the channel to the news.

"This is Chuck Charles reporting to you live from above the city." The News switches to a helicopter's eye-view of an apocalyptic scenario buildings on fire, cars shattered everywhere, and Dinosaurs running around on a rampage. The National Guard, the Police, and Animal control were shooting wildly but as soon as one dinosaur went down it seem another appeared to take its place. "This threat is getting out of hand and it seems…They're in the skies now!" A flock (more like of swarm) of pterodactyls flew toward the camera. The one in the lead hit the camera and everything went News broadcast return to the station and the other Anchor was talking into a headset. "Chuck…can you hear me." The helicopter audio returns and the main news anchor said, "Breaking News…This is Chuck Charles and I'm about to be eaten alive."

A public service announcement comes on air at that exact moment as if on cue. The Announcement advised the citizens of New York to evacuate the City and get as far away as possible. I turn to Kowalski, "bring up the satellite feed! Focus it on the city." Kowalski pushes a button on the remote and the feed comes up showing the highways filled with cars leaving the city and a blockade being set up on all roads heading into the city. A blockade won't be much good when the Dinosaurs leave the city. I guess they are hoping the Dinosaurs would get territorial and turn on each other. I turn to my men and said, "Capturing all those Dinosaurs would be treating the symptoms, not the disease. Boys we need to take this battle to that puffin! Destroy the Dinosaur DNA and steal back Kowalski's Cloning machine." I quickly took point, "Commence Operation: Prehistoric fury! Kowalski ready the Monkey powered super plane! Rico Weapons check! Private act cute and cuddly! We head to The Hoboken Zoo at 11:00 P.M. this madness ends."

(End of chapter three)


	6. Chapter four: Pterodons and Daleks

Over the Lower New York bay

2300 hours military time/ 11:00 P.M. eastern standard time

(Dalek POV)

 ** _"_** ** _lifeforms detected." The Dalek next to me annonced, "They are moving inside earth aircraft at a constant speed of 100 feet a rel(1 earth minute) Exterminate!"_** ** _I started heading in the direction of the Penguins but my sensor detected a massive lifeform heading our way._** ** _"_** ** _Alert we are under attack!"The Dalek in front of me screeched, "Reptile in origin; human designation Pterodon."_** ** _I flew to the front of the formation and said, "Prehistoric threat irrelevant concentrate on the extermination of the Penguins."_** ** _"_** ** _Alert vast amount of organic projectiles detected." a drone annonced._**

 ** _A flock of prehistoric beasts are not a threat we are the supreme beings they can not stop us._** ** _The Penguins were in the sight-line of the formation in 15 earth minutes and would be in firing range in three. I turn around and found the rest of the formation under attack by Prehistoric beasts._**

 ** _I turn to the two Daleks next to me who were not under attack and said, "Exterminate them! Nothing must stand in the way of the extermination of the penguins."_**

 ** _One of the daleks flew closer to the attacking swarm and yelled, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" A lone pterodactyl landing on it's eyestalk. "Exterminate!"_** _ **The Drone screaming as the creature peaked out its lens,"Exter…My Vision is impaired I can not see!"**_ _ **Drone fell out of the sky screaming I looked around and saw the formation in disarray. I flew toward the unexpecting penguins and said, "Penguins your crimes with not go unpunished you will be exterminated!"**_

(Skipper's POV)

 **"** ** _Penguins your crimes with not go unpunished you will be exterminated!"_** a Dalek screeched. We can't do anything now without a Dalek showing up and ruining our day. "What do you want Dalek!" I shouted at the creature. The lowers its eyestalk at me and said, " ** _You will be exterminated, you will…"_** It didn't get to finish its sentence as a huge beak slices thru its dome causing the Dalek to fall to earth; screaming. " ** _Emergency temporal shift"_** A Dalek shouted in the distance followed by other Daleks repeating the words disappearing one by one in a flash of light.

The huge beak that destroyed the Dalek was now facing us. "Pterodon." Kowalski said, "We need to get out of the sky right now!" The Pterodon's eye was now focused on our plane; it intentions were clear and I didn't need to be told to land twice. I turn to the pilot and said, "Activate warp drive!"

We entered warp drive quickly but not before the Pterodon damages one of the wings. We exited warp drive 2 minutes later and spiraled down toward The Huston bay. Kowalski turns to me and yells, "prepare for splash-down!" We crash landed on to the dock, severely damaged a cargo ship, and settled on the beach.

I turn angrily toward Kowalski, "Or Crash-down as it were" he responded. "Why can't we just have a normal landing" Private wondered out loud. A terrible roar filled the air and a dark shape appears on the ground. "It's a Spinosaurus," Kowalski said, "so basically…Run!" We ran toward the safety of the warehouse containing our sub with the Spinosaurus in hot pursuit.

(End of chapter four)


	7. Chapter five: Spinosaurus and Stegosaurs

New York Dock, near Central park

1:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

August 28th 2014

(Kowalski's POV)

The Spinosaurus from the early Late Cretaceous period some consider it the next tyrant lizard king. Then only thing keeping it from that title is its diet, fish making it safer the other predatory dinosaurs. Unless of course you intrude on its territory which we are doing right this instant. I turn to skipper who was running, "Skipper!" I shouted, "We need to distract the Spinosaurus with a giant fish!"

Skipper looks at me and said, "That a great plan, if only we had a giant fish." As if on cue a Snakehead trout jumped out of the water and onto the dock. "A snakehead?" Skipper said, "oh well it's going to have to do." Skipper then commanded us to quickly build a catapult on the spot. When the fish stop thrashing around we hauled the heavy Snakehead on to the completed catapult. "Launch!" skipper yelled; I quickly pulled the lever and watched as the fish flew over the hungry Spinosaurus.

The crocodilian shout of the Dinosaur sniffed the air, and then the Spinosaur ran in the direction of the fish. I turn to skipper and said, "I think now is the best time to broad the sub." Skipper agreed and we walked toward the warehouse that we keep our sub parked. I turn around and instantly wish I hadn't the Spinosaurus had returned with its prize and begin to eat it. I entered the password and nervously waited for the door to open.

The door opened and we rushed inside; as the door was closing the Spinosaurus finished its meal and looked up. It started to run towards us as the door finished closing and roared angrily. A loud banging sound filed the small room we were standing in as the Spinosaur tried to knock down the door. We exited the small room and entered the big part of the warehouse where the Sub resided. Sadly, we walked right in on a herd of sleeping Stegosauruses and let's just say they were not happy being woken up.

New York Dock, Penguin warehouse

1:30 A.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

Looks like jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. "Skipper those are Stegosauruses…" "I know what they are Kowalski. Boys we need to get to the sub avoid the spikes at the end of their tails." I jumped out of the way as the spiky tails of the stegosauruses went by and slid under their undersides. I jumped on top of a stegosaurus's back and ran between the plates when I reached the head I jumped on to a catwalk.

Kowalski and Private had also got the idea to get on high ground as they were on the catwalk. I looked from Kowalski to Private then back to Kowalski, "Where's Rico?" I asked and was answered by the sub's custom horn. I turn to where the sub was and saw Rico waving from the hatch. I motioned to Private and Kowalski and we made our way to where sub was by catwalk.

We reach the stairs at the end that led down to the Sub sadly the Spinosaur had broke into the warehouse and was waiting at the bottom. I jumped off the side of the catwalk toward the water and Kowalski and Private followed suit. The last time I we saw before plunging into the water was the Spinosaur locked in battle with a stegosaurus.

We got our bearings underwater and swam toward the Sub's pectoral hatch and entered the Sub. "Mr. Rico," I said as I put on my captain's hat, "into the sewers!" I realized that in order to get into the sewers we need to get into the bay. I turn to Kowalski and said, "Mr. Kowalski get out the map of the bay!" It going to be smooth sailing from here we're coming for you Hans.

(End of Chapter Five)


	8. Chapter six: Swimming with Plesiosaurs

Somewhere in the Lower New York Bay

2:00 A.M eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper there's something on the scope," Private said, "and either it's an old tire or something is coming toward us." Something was heading towards us that can't be not at this time of day unless… The thing coming toward us appeared in front of us and I recognized it instantly; the flippers, the long neck, the mouth fill of teeth. It was a Plesiosaur and we were sardines in a can in this bucket of bolts.

I turn to Skipper who was in the captain's chair, "Skipper it's a Plesiosaur." Skipper stared ahead and said, "Mr. Rico fire all torpedoes!" Rico to action and pushed the buttons that launched the torpedoes and hit the Plesiosaur. The direct hit only angered its fellow Marine Reptiles and they attacked the Sub viscously. I turn to Skipper, "We need to get out of here the Sub can't take much more." Skipper jumps out of the captain chair and said, "To the escape pods we are abandoning ship." We didn't get the chance as one of the Plesiosaur broke the window sending us spiraling toward the bottom of the bay.

Skipper was not afraid and came up with a back up plan. Skipper turns to where the water was flowing in and said, "We'll swim for the shallows then dry land. We may not be faster but we can make up for that with our size and stamina." I realized that despite the fact that the Plesiosaur is probably faster we can maneuver better because of our streamlined penguin bodies.

We swam for it and managed to escape the much larger Plesiosaur. We made it to the shallows and emerged from the water. I looked around and noticed that we were directly under the Statue of Liberty. Sadly, we were not alone and loud pitched sounds began to fill the air and a lone Utah-raptor appeared. I knew there were others.

(End of chapter Six)


	9. Chapter seven: Attack of the U-raptors

Liberty island, New York

2:30 A.M. eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

The Utah-raptor's comrades were now flanking him (I knew it was a him after Kowalski point out the sail on its head) on either side so I guess he is the alpha male. We were quickly surrounded by the U-raptor pack and I wish we had a way to escape. Kowalski suggested that we get to higher ground inside the statue of liberty. But the Raptor pack closed in as if they just heard his plan.

I was prepared to get eaten but then a flash of yellow zoomed by and hit the Alpha male square in the face. Wait yellow…I turn around and the Monkey powered super-plane was hovering behind us Banana gun deployed. The Barrage of Bananas continued until the Raptors ran off behind the statue. Luckily for us they ran off before the banana gun jammed or we would have been toast.

The Plane was about to land to retrieve us when the swarm of pterodactyls from the city arrived and attacked the plane. One of the chimps was able to hold them off with the Tranq-gun and the swarm fled. I guess we taught them a lesson; not to mess with the Super-Plane as they never bothered us again. Which is a good thing considering what was in store for us.

The plane landed and stayed on the ground long enough for us to get on. I turn to the pilot and said, "Change of plans bring us to Broadway." The pilot changed the course and landed on the famous street strange how empty it was. I guess the other streets even Times Square would be completely devoid of humans. I ordered the plane to lift off and meet us at the Brooklyn Bridge. We would head to Hoboken from the Bridge I hope there are no other Prehistoric beasts waiting.

Of course one of them was waiting by a nearby theater and was hungry very hungry. I turn to Kowalski and took out his scanner then said, "We have a problem a dinosaur is close by." "How close?" I asked but wished I hadn't. My answer was droplets of spit falling all around me I turn and saw the dinosaur waiting behind me. I look up and said, "Oh, that close…Run!" The four of us ran under its legs and it roared in frustration.

(End of chapter Seven)


	10. Chapter eight: Allosaurus on Broadway

Broadway, New York

3:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We were running away from an adult Allosaurus and it was built for speed; we on the other hand were not. We took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end as the Allosaurus caught up to us. We were trapped between a wall and a hungry Dino there was only one thing to do; I took out the tranq-gun and aimed at the Dinosaur but it bit the end off of it. The tranq-gun was now completely useless and we were out of options we are going to die today.

The Allosaurus snapped at skipper but he was too fast for it; it ended up with a mouth fill of street. It spit out the chunk of the Street and roared angrily and ran toward us. This is it I thought as I closed my eyes ready for the inevitable and waited for the Allosaur's stomach. Nothing happened; I opened my eyes and saw the Allosaur's sleeping soundly. "I may not like you Penguins but not even you deserve to be eaten."

Standing on top of the Allosaurus was none other then Officer X the former animal control super cop (whose life we ruined). No one-liners we were shocked especially me and Skipper. "Now get out of here," X said, "before I change my mind." We didn't need to be told twice; any day we can go thru town without X trying to capture us is a good day.

We left Broadway and checked Allosaurus off the list and commandeered an abandoned car. I hot wired the car, skipper took the wheel, and Private and Rico took the brake and gas petals. We turn the corner and stopped as the road was blocked by a bunch of sleeping Triceratops. Remembering the Stegosaurus incident we got out of the car and sneaked past the sleeping dinos.

(End of Chapter Eight)


	11. Chapter nine: Triceratop and Albertosaur

32nd street New York, outside Macys' department store

3:30 A.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We navigated the Sleeping Triceratops being careful not to wake them up; we don't want a rampage. We made it to the other side at around 4:00 A.M. (we checked) and found an abandoned sports car. We climbed in and I took the wheel while Kowalski hotwired, Private took the brakes and gas, and Rico operated the gearbox. The engine roared to life and Rico put it on drive. Private stepped on the Gas and I decided to yell, "Music!" Kowalski suggested against that and we drove away in silence, but the sound of the loud engines was enough to wake up the herd and start a rampage. The sports car had reach 60 mph but that was not fast enough. The led Triceratops almost crashed the car until Rico switched gears and the car rocketed to 100 mph.

Now that was nowhere near the top speed but we managed to lose the rampaging herd several hours was 11:49 by the time the car ran out of gas; it died in front of the Museum of Natural History. We got out of the sports car (we had no use for it now) and decided to head toward the Brooklyn Bridge. We didn't make it very far when another roar filled the air; here we go again. I instantly recognized this one (mainly because Kowalski often bragged about this one) it was an Albertosaurus a close relative of the T-rex.

The Museum of Natural History

11:55 A.M eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We had just escaped the Triceratops Rampage only to run right into the jaws of another Tyrannosaur. I don't know much about the Albertosaurus but I knew it was hungry and that we were on the menu. Just like the T-rex we battled the other day it roared angrily and charged tried to catch Skipper in its mouth but he was too fast for the predator. Rico coughed up a wrapped steak from Texas (because everything is bigger in Texas especially their steaks) and throw it at the Albertosaur's head. The piece of meat bounced off its head and landed by its feet.

The predator attacks the steak and begins to eat it. While it was distracted Skipper takes out a Tranq-gun and fires at the Dino. The dart was a direct hit and the Dino went down. I turn to Skipper as we were sneaking around the sleeping Dino and said quietly, "The Albertosaur's should be out for a few hours." The Albertosaur's eyes snapped open and it got up and roared again and began struggling towards us.

I look up and said, "I should really learn to keep my mouth shut." "You think Kowalski!" skipper yelled as he ran away. I ran after Rico and Private with the Albertosaurus right on my tail. We ran until the Albertosaurus jumps from a blind corner and blocked our path. We were almost goners until a dark shape slams into the Albertosaurus knocking it to the ground.

I then I noticed what slammed into the Albertosaurus another bigger predator. Then I knew we jumped from the frying pan into the fire again (will this never end?). The creature that slammed into the Albertosaurus was much worst with even more painful teeth. It was Carcharodontosaurus (Shark Tooth Lizard) and it was hungry; now we were goners for sure.

(End of Chapter Nine)


	12. Chapter ten: Attack of Carcharodontosaur

Near central park, New York

Between 12:10 and 1:12 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Why did we have to take the overland route? We could have been in Hoboken by now. It's too late to get on broad the Super-plane it is probably over by the Brooklyn Bridge by now. Besides the Carcharodontosaurus (we need to shorten that; Carchar maybe?) would make landing the Super-plane impossible and extremely dangerous. Plus the new LARV was back in the garage back at the zoo and was unreachable. Wait is that the Zoo? Yes, yes it is.

I turn to Kowalski and shouted, "Kowalski go to the zoo! Bring the LARV over here." Kowalski saluted and turn to go back to the zoo but was blocked by another Carchar. I pointed to another street that looked empty but as soon as Kowalski was half-way down the road a Pterodon landing in front of him. My second-in-command ran toward me but was knocked aside by the Spinosaur we battled early this morning. The Spinosaur approached us but was knocked aside by the Triceratops rampage we started later this morning. The Spinosaur came out of the Rampage unscathed but lucky for us it decides to go after the Pterodon instead.

The confusion allowed Kowalski to escape the clutches of The Carchars and into the park. Kowalski would have made it to the zoo if the Albertosaurus didn't return with two other Albertosauruses. I won't learn about the Albertosaurus attack until 5 days later; I didn't notice Kowalski predicament because Private, Rico, and I were surrounded by Carchars. I don't know if this was bad luck, they were wising up to our tactics, or if Hans is controlling them somehow. I instantly discarded the last option as too paranoid and hoped that this was just bad luck.

We were almost Dino meat when Kowalski knocked out two Carchars with the LARV causing the others to either turn on each other or run off. I guess Kowalski took out the Alpha Male and Alpha Female of the "mob" causing it to fall apart. We decide to get out of there before the Carchar mob could reorganize and attack again. We drove away toward the Brooklyn Bridge before we stopped five feet from the Entrance.

"Kowalski, signal the chimps tell them we need an emergency refuel of the LARV." Kowalski turns to one of the computers on the wall and began to type away. Suddenly the LARV got knocked over by that frustratingly persistent Spinosaur (that thing can hold a grudge not even Savio the boa constrictor can compete with him) before he could complete the refuel request. We got out of the Vehicle and prepared to be eaten by the predator; we were so close.

The Spinosaur look indecisive on whether he wanted to eat us or not, we smelled like fish but it still looked uncertain. Personally I didn't think private would survive as the Spinosaur sniffed the young penguin. The Spinosaur was this close from eating Private but was chased off by the larger Carchar. The Carchar then turns towards Private and sniffs him even going as far as drooling on the penguin before deciding to eat him. The predator opens its mouth lowering its head toward the scared penguin but then it stopped.

A strange noise filled the air and it sounded a little bit like a flock of birds. The Carcharodontosaurus sniffed the air and then its eyes opened wide in fear as if something worst were coming. The large predator ran away luckily the Spinosaur didn't take the opportunity to strike at that moment. Something much worst begins tearing apart the LARV behind us. We turned around and saw a flock of ostrich-like birds plucking fish out of the Vehicle's underside. It was the omega III slick and the birds were eating it away.

The Birds turn their head toward us and cawed loudly. The Alpha's claws dug into the asphalt of the street when it jumped off the LARV and as it headed towards us. Kowalski was wide-eyed with fear, "Terror birds" He whispered "we are so died; we are so die." I did not see what was so terrible about these "terror" birds they're just a bunch of over-sized ostriches.

My underestimating of the birds ended when the Alpha begins making aggressive sounds to us and demonstrated the sharpness of his claws. He repeated the aggressive sounds again as if it was trying to communicate to us. He then imitated the sounds of the Carchar, the Spinosaur, and the Pterodons. When those failed to work he tried again but then I realized he was speaking in various languages. He tried Spanish, Swedish, Norwegian, Italian, German, Russian, Latin, Chinese, Indian, Portuguese, Polish, and probably went down the entire list of world languages. "This is the last time I will repeat this fellow flightless birds" he said in perfect English (with an accent that I could not identify), "This is the territory of the flock you are intruders. You will leave or you will be devoured by the flock."

(End of Chapter Ten)


	13. Chapter eleven: Rise of the Terror Birds

Near the Brooklyn bridge, New York

12:50-2:00 P.M Eastern standard time

(Terror Bird POV)

Those reptiles think they own the place; we see about that. The reptiles that flew especially the small ones were annoying constantly showing off their ability to fly. The big ones thought they own the skies knocking the smaller ones around. Then there were the two-legged apes that ran away as soon as the reptiles arrived; how did they survive all this time. Then there was the predator lizards who were no match for our flock expect for the one with a sail on its flock had claimed its first meal after arriving in this strange jungle with even stranger life. We were eating the meat of a strange four-legged creature with three horns on its head that we separated from its herd. Our meal was interrupted by a loud noise we turn our necks around to see where the noise was coming from. A light come from the distance but as it come closer one of the predator lizards knocked into it. It was the one with a sail on its back and it was now standing over some birds. The black and white creatures reeked of fish but they were clearly prey animals. The sail-backed lizard was about to eat one of the smaller black and white birds but another predator lizard chased the sail-back predator lizard away. The larger lizard then went to claim its prize the birds and proceeds to the one the Sail-back would have eaten. The Lizard lowered its head mouth open down towards the smallest of the four birds.

The predator stops and sniffs the air when I performed a distress call; this was our territory and everything including prey belonged to us. The Predator is alerted to our presence and retreats back to its territory. We approached a strange cave formation and the smell of fish from inside. The Alpha got closer to investigate and found where the fish was hiding and ordered us to tear through the protective covering.

It didn't take long for the covering to give way and reveal the feast we were looking for. We begin to eat out bounty when we noticed something much more filling; the strange black and white birds. My fellow flock members turn their heads toward the birds and cawed in warning; leave or get eaten. The birds didn't get the message; they will pay for that.

The Alpha looks aggressively at the new prey and jumps toward them.

The ground broke up under his sharp talons as he inched closer to the strange birds. One of the birds the tall one was filled with fear; he spoke in an unknown language to the other birds. The Alpha delivered the final warning to the intruders, "This is the territory of the flock you are intruders. You will leave or you will be devoured by the flock."

The birds didn't seem to understand the language of the flock and thus the Alpha's warning was not received. The Alpha repeated the warning in the language of the predator lizards and then in the language of the flying lizards. Then the Alpha went though the various languages of the Two-legged apes until he shorted the list to one language. The first language we picked up in this strange world: English. "This is the last time I will repeat this fellow flightless birds" he said, "This is the territory of the flock you are intruders. You will leave or you will be devoured by the flock."

"How did you learn our language?" the lead bird answered. The Alpha was surprised that he actually got the right language and back up, "what are you?" he asked. "I'm a penguin" the bird responded, "we were just pasting by we were going that way." I looked to where the penguins were pointed and I knew they were goners. "You want to get out of here alive prove that you are smarter then prey" the alpha challenged. The "penguins" jumped up and defeated the Alpha before the rest of the flock could react.

With the former Alpha defeated I was now the Alpha male. The other members of the flock were scared and looked to me for the next course of action. "You may pass penguins," I said, "But be warned your journey will led you to the lair of the O-raptors."

I offered to prove them with escorts from the flock but they refused saying that they have to do this on their own. As I turn to leave I overheard then talking about a way to bring down the reptiles "Dinosaurs" they called them.

I stopped and give them the only advice I had about the O-Raptors, "when you encounter the O-raptors fight them don't run. If you run they will catch you and they won't give you a chance to live." I also knew the O-raptors were not as smart or quick learning as the flock "Terror birds" they called us. Hmm…Terror birds does have a nice ring to it I think we might use it as the flock's new name.

The birds embarked heading toward the dark lair of the O-raptors and likely to their untimely deaths. I turn to the flock and every bird including the former Alpha male looks to me for new orders. "The age of the Dinosaurs will end" I announced in the language of the flock, "I claim all territories in the name of the flock. This is the Age of the Terror Bird. We will drive these inferno reptiles from our territory. The Dinosaurs will be no more!" My fellow Terror birds agreed but the key to our victory over the reptiles was those penguins. They will lead birds everywhere to a golden era; the descendents of the dinosaurs will take their rightful place as the dominate species of this planet. The Age of the birds will dawn and all will see the power of the terror birds.

(End of chapter Eleven)


	14. Chapter twelve: The Carnosaurus of Norwa

The Kingdom of Arendelle

4:10 P.M. Norwegian time

August 29th 1812

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The Doctor and Clara had joined the people of Arendelle in the royal courtyard. I'm pretty certain that I saw Princess of Rupunzal of Corona out of the corner of my eye. I pushed the visitor from Arendelle's most important ally aside and began to focus. My subjects waited for me to speak and I took a deep breath before talking. "People of Arendelle and esteemed guests," I said, "We worked hard the past couple of months. So, how about a little winter fun." I carefully froze the floor of the courtyard and the fountains until the courtyard was one big ice rink. I used my magic to turn everyone's shoes into ice-skates so they could properly enjoy the ice. The Doctor momentarily lost his balance due to the change in footwear but quickly regained it. I had to admit The Doctor and Clara were better ice-skaters then I was. I looked thru the crowd for Anna and was happy to see that her skating skills had improved. The Doctor staked passes me and said, "This is absolutely wonderful!" He staked away and I believe he said Geronimo; that must be his favorite line. A few hours later I thawed the ice rink and replaced it with a layer of gathered guests then began to engage in a snow-ball fight; no-one dared to throw one at me they know not to pick a snow-ball fight with me.

Since I had control over snow and ice I never lose a snow-ball fight. Clara forgot this fact and throws one at me when my back was turned. Anna giggled mischievously and winked at me before I turned to Clara. I formed a giant snowball, "oh you asking for it now" I teased. I throw the snowball at Clara and soon she was on the ground half covered in snow. Everyone was smiling and laughing except Clara of course. I helped her up and said, "I'm the snow queen did you really think you could win a snow-ball fight against me?" Anna was now right next to me and was smiling. We turn to each other and Anna looks at me and said, "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" I was about to say yes when a guard came running in, "Dragon!" he yelled. Dragon? My face hardens to a serious expression as I turn to the guard and asked, "Where is it?" The guard told me the dragon was last seen in the forest near the troll's valley. I looked at the guard to make sure he was sane and said, "Get me my horse." I left the castle on horseback with several soldiers and The Doctor close behind me. We barely left the town's borders when the roar of the dragon was heard. The Soldiers hopped off their horses and as soon as their feet touch the ground the horses run off. My horse was the only horse left when the Dragon rearing its ugly head. "It's the Dragon kill it!" a soldier said.

"That's no dragon" The Doctor announced, "it's something much worst." I looked closer at the so-called dragon and realized it had no wings. I turn to The Doctor for an explanation and he gave me one. "That is a Dinosaur; Carnosaurus to be exact," he said, "it doesn't breath fire but it can still kill you if your not quick enough." The Doctor's explanation allowed time for the Carnosaurus to escape back into the of the soldiers got angry at this and said, "The Dragon escaped! We must kill it. For Arendelle!" three of the other soldiers in the party (whether they were brave or stupid I will never know) joined the soldier and repeat his battle cry, "For Arendelle!" The foursome ran into the forest repeating the battle cry again before the creature roared again. The roar was followed by the screams of the five soldiers who had entered the forest.

"What a waste" The Doctor responded despondently to their unnecessary deaths. The remaining six soldiers ran back toward the castle like a bunch of cowards.

The Creature returned and headed toward us its eyes fixed on me. I jumped on my horse, told The Doctor to get on, and urged the horse into a gallop. The creature was on our tail as we headed back towards the castle, but we managed to lose it in the streets. I rode my horse into the courtyard and ordered the guards to close the gates. They closed the gates at the exact moment the creature showed up.

The creature didn't give up and rammed into the gates; the gates didn't stand a chance. The wooden doors were bashed aside and the Carnosaur was in the courtyard. The guards and staff members ran deeper into the castle as I tried to hold the creature back with walls of ice. The creature bashed thru all of them backing me closer and closer to the wall.

I was so concentrated on the creature I didn't notice the magical doorway opening behind me. I formed one more ice wall but the creature broke it down and rammed into me. "Queen Elsa!" The Doctor yelled but I didn't hear him.

The creature rammed me into the magical doorway and we both fell into an abyss. The heavier creature fell faster toward a strange light at the bottom of the abyss. I fell toward the same light but I freefalled straight into the freefalling TARDIS. The Doctor's time machine landed with a thud; we had reached the bottom. The Doctor moved over to a screen and said, "New York August 28th 2014 10:20 P.M." The Doctor snaps his fingers and the doors open to a nightmare scenario the streets of the city were overrun by creatures like the Carnosaurus. The Doctor and Clara look at the scene and The Doctor was the first to speak, "this is 2014 their shouldn't be dinosaurs in this time period"

A large bird entered the TARDIS looked at us curiously. The Doctor looked at him and said, "Why are you in this city?" The Bird took a step back and in English said, "You know the language of the Terror birds?" The Doctor looks at the bird and asked, "What is you name." The bird looked confused and said, "I am the Alpha male of the flock and you are in the territory of the flock." The Doctor looks angrily at the bird and said, "What's going on out their?" The Alpha explained that The Flock was battling the Predator lizards (their word for Dinosaur I guess) for control over this strange jungle (I guess they didn't have a word for city in their language). The Doctor was about to ask the bird if he knew how all the Dinosaurs and Terror birds got here.

When a series of noises filled the air, "It's the reptiles that fly," the bird screeched. The Bird exited the TARDIS when a roar filled the air, "It is the Sail-back lizard retreat!" The creature it was referring to appear after the flock ran off and it indeed had a sail on its back. "Spinosaurus" The Doctor said, "It's a Spinosaurus." The Doctor snapped his fingers clearly having enough and ran to the controls. We landed several minutes later and exited the TARDIS. As soon as I step out into the street the penguins were running towards us. "Queen Elsa! Doctor! Clara! Get out of there!" Skipper yelled, "We being chased by hungry Dinosaurs." The Penguins ran away toward an unknown location leaving us clueless.

The Doctor turns to me and said, "Elsa Clara get back in the TARDIS" I turn to him and said, "What about the Penguins they need our help." "They can handle themselves" The Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS; we followed him inside and he closed the doors at the exact moment the dinosaurs arrived. The TARDIS embarked on its journey back to Arendelle and I hoped the penguins would survive.

(End of Chapter twelve)


	15. Chapter Thirteen: O-Raptors and S-Raptor

Brooklyn Bridge, New York

10:21 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

It was late evening when we finally made it to the Brooklyn Bridge and there were no signs of the O-raptors. Kowalski scanned for life forms and said, "There are no O-Raptors on this side of the Bridge." So, the lair of the O-raptors was on the side leading into New York." Sadly there was another group of O-raptors and we were unaware that they were returning from a hunting arrived at the center of the bridge and I decide to give everyone a break. I heard a far-off noise that sounded like the TARDIS; no it can't be. My thoughts were interrupted by aggressive sounds I turn and see the O-raptors moving toward us.

I forget the Terror bird's advice and yelled, "Run!" We move slowly at first we didn't need to anger the dinosaurs more then we already had. Once we were out of the Dino's nest arrangement we ran for Hoboken.

The O-raptors realized the tactic and ran after us but we managed to lose them. It was going fine until I saw Queen Elsa, The Doctor and Clara standing outside the TARDIS. "Queen Elsa! Doctor! Clara! Get out of there!" I yelled, "We being chased by hungry Dinosaurs." I didn't see if the three followed my advice but I did hear the TARDIS dematerialize. The O-raptors had caught up with us but sniffed the air and fled the other way.

We turn viewed this as good luck and headed toward the disease ridden cess-pool known as The Hoboken Zoo. Hopefully Phil's old girlfriend would be happy to see us; I doubt Blowhole's former henchwoman, Savio, or Clemson would be happy to see us though. We were 2 miles from The Hoboken Zoo when another series of roars filled the air. A pack of large dinos appeared in front of us, "S-Raptors" Kowalski said, "If we can outsmart the pack we can escape." Remembering the determined Spinosaur and the organized Carcharodontosaurus mob I doubt that would work.

Hoboken, New Jersey

11:30 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We were so close to Hans but these S-raptors will be impossible to pass. Now I wish skipper let Elsa stay because a bit of ice would be perfect right now. No matter I will come up with another plan, "Skipper no more running we're taking that evil puffin down!" "Let's worry about that Puffin after we get pass the S-raptors. I tried to distract the raptors with some meat but they were clearly hungry for penguin. I figured that would happen. We decide to run toward the zoo but the S-raptors like the predators that they were cut us off. The Pack surrounded us and got close dangerously close and we were once again goners tonight.

Funny how after all the prehistoric creatures we faced in the past two days we would get killed by a pack of S-Raptors. The Raptors would have finished us off if the Super-plane didn't arrive and fired off the Tranq-gun and the Banana gun. Buts that's not all; the TARDIS flew by with Queen Elsa standing in the open doorway. With one swift movement Elsa froze all the S-raptors in place. "Skipper go stop the Dinosaurs," she yelled and before the TARDIS's door closed she said, "make sure you visit Arendelle after; we have some unfinished business."

(End of Chapter thirteen)


	16. Chapter fourteen: Midnight battle

Hoboken Zoo, New jersey

12:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time August 30th 2014

(Hans' POV)

How was this possible and who was that interfering human. I had everything perfect and the Penguins foiled my plans again. Oh wait I have one last secret weapon…I turn to the Boa Constrictor and said, "Savio now's your chance. Destroy them!" "With plea-ssss-ure Hans-sss" The snake responded with a hiss. The Snake slithered away toward the unexpecting Penguins.

Skipper may have defeated Dr. Blowhole forever and forgotten his other enemies. If he doesn't die tonight he will not to forget his other enemies I guarantee.

If Savio failed I will unleash my final prehistoric terror on the city. The cage that contained the final beast shook, "Be patience your moment will come shortly," I assured it.

I can hear the penguins dying in flames already. The Danes will never have theirs but I will have my revenge skipper and you will never recover from my victory. Even if I lose this battle I have already won and nothing can stop my true plan. Dr. Blowhole will return Skipper stronger then ever and nothing not The Doctor, not a snow queen, not even The Daleks would be able to stop him. "Hans this madness has to end," lulu said from behind me. "You don't understand how long I have waited for this moment" I said, "Because for the first time in forever Skipper will be defeated."

(Skipper's POV)

We had made it past the S-raptors and were heading toward the dreaded Hoboken Zoo. After a few minutes we were within sight of the gates to Hoboken the home of three of our worst enemies. Well two of our worst enemies; one of them is actually ringtail's enemy. We stopped when we heard a slithering sound followed by a series of hisses. I knew who it was before we even saw him; Savio the Boa constrictor who wants revenge on the zoo. Considering it should us who want revenge because some of us back at the zoo (Marlene, Maurice, mort, the chimps, Private, and King Julian) were his victims. I also think he mad that he was beaten by an elephant, Julian, and a fossa (which ordinarily is on a boa's menu). Well this time we penguins finally have a chance to actually bet him without someone else betting him for us.

I look ahead into the darkness and yelled, "Savio I know you're out there; show yourself you coward!" The snake slithered out of the shadows, "At long last penguins-ssss" he hissed, "What a pleas-sss-ant Sss-surprisssss-e" We got in formation and tried serpentine and various other avoidant strategies even leading him straight into a Dalek scout patrol. The Daleks were knocked aside easily but it had given us enough time to sneak into zoo. We were greeted by a scheming Clemson who was outfitted with one of Hans' weapons. "Hello penguins," he said. "Listen Clemson we are not your enemy," I said, "your real enemy is not here right now." "Sorry but a friend of my enemy is my enemy" he said. "For the last time Ringtail and I are not friends," I shouted, "why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that?!"

Clemson had disappeared and Hans appeared pushing an oversized cage. "Hello skipper allow me to introduce you to the pride of my prehistoric army." Hans slide the canvas off the cage and revealed a monster of legend, a Dragon complete with wings. Which also means…"Burn them!" Hans yelled proving my fears fact. We dodged the fire but we were running out of escape routes. I turn to Rico and said, "Rico, Let's fight fire with fire!" Rico coughed up his flamethrower and shot fire at the Dragon. It was prepared for that; it jumps into the air before the flame could reach it. The dragon was now airborne and unstoppable nothing was safe from its fire. Except for The TARDIS and Queen Elsa the snow queen; the Tardis materialized seconds after the Dragon went airborne. The Dragon switches its attention from us to the mysterious blue box and the person standing outside of it.

The Dragon breathed fire at Elsa but she was too quick for it. The fire froze and drops harmlessly to the ground; this angered the fire-breather. It tried again but the fire was frozen again completely useless. The Dragon tried to fly away but Elsa froze its wings causing it to fall toward the ground. The Dragon lands hard on the ground and died screaming as soon as it touches the ground.I turn expecting to see a shocked Hans but instead I saw Hans with a smug grin that suggested he knew something that I did not. "You may have won this battle but it is a shallow victory," he said, "Because I have already won skipper." The puffin left with Savio and Clemson close behind all three of them laughing their heads off. I start to run after them but Kowalski stops me, "We're get them next time skipper." I look back toward my men and knew they were right; who knows what plan Hans has cooked up.

I ordered Kowalski to turn off the cloning machine and find a way to send all the Creatures to a new home. After Kowalski turns off the machine The Doctor agrees to send all the prehistoric animals to their respected time periods or eras. The Evacuation of all the Creatures took several hours mainly because the Terror birds refused to leave and the O-raptor were impossibly dangerous to catch (The T-rex looked like a house cat in comparison).

Then there was the problem of getting rid of the Dragon's body because we couldn't just leave it there; any mad scientist could recreate it in their labs. We decide to burn all evidence of the Dragon including Hans's cage for it. How Dragon DNA ended up in Kowalski's lab in the first place we may never know. I made Kowalski promise never to build another cloning machine as we destroyed the tubes of DNA that started this whole then decided to finish that unfinished business of ours and went back to Arendelle on the TARDIS. The TARDIS was a much smoother travel option then Dr. Blowhole's Time ray. Trust me.

(end of Chapter Fourteen)


	17. Epilogue: The Penguins of Arendelle

The Kingdom of Arendelle

5:30 Norwegian time

August 31th 1812

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves in the throne room surrounded by Citizens of Arendelle, The Doctor, Clara, and diplomats from the surrounding kingdoms. Elsa was wearing her crown and had a decorative sword made of ice in her hand. She approached me and said, "I knight you Sir Skipper of Manhattan." "Sir Skipper of Manhattan!" several people chanted. The Queen moves on to Private and said, "I knight you Sir Private of Manhattan." She moves on to Kowalski and Rico, "I knight you Sir Kowalski and Sir Rico of Manhattan" she said.

She turns from the four of us toward the crowd, "I present the Knights of Manhattan." This intro was followed by cheers and fanfare as we exited the Room into the courtyard. As we snaked our way to where the TARDIS was parked we were greeted by the Diplomats from the neighboring Kingdoms and well-wishers. We finally make it to the TARDIS when the Sun started to set. We said Goodbye to Elsa and The Queen told us to make sure to visit again. We promised her we would come back as we entered The Doctor's wonderfully impossible ship. The Doctor pulled the switch on the controls and the TARDIS disembarked to its next destination; New York City 2013.

 **The End**


	18. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
